2 Worlds, 1 Love
by Rae's daugther NightCrystal
Summary: the next generation of titans has 3 teens, but what happens when a young Tammeran shows up and falls for Robin's son? R
1. Default Chapter

2 Worlds, 1 Love

Intro:

Robin and Starfire got married in 2008, BeastBoy married Raven in 2009, and Cyborg married Raven's tiwn, NicolieBird (OC) in 2010.

Robin went to Nightwing and BeastBoy went to Changling in 2011.

Cyborg and NicolieBird had a son (Tac) in 2012, Nightwing and Starfire had a son (Rascle) in 2013, and BeastBoy and Raven had a daughter (Akida) in 2014.

Akida:

hair color: purple with silver bangs. Raven's hair style only 3 inches past her shoulders.

eye color: emrald green eyes.

skin tone: pale like Raven's.

shirt: tank top black, with Raven's suit underneath only in turqouise.

And the pendents are purple instead of red and silver instead of gold, looks like Raven's.

bottoms: purple skirt. belt like her mothers only in the colors as her pendents.

shoes: like Raven's only violet.

other: chakra is Raven's color, coak in violet.

Rascle:

hair color: Black, Robin style

eye color: green but wears a mask that makes himm look like a raccoon, black nose

skin tone: light brown, somehow, and fuzzy like short fur

shirt: black t-shirt with a white 'R' on it

bottoms: black jeckos that hang on his hips and are very bunched up at his feet

shoes: boots that are two 2x's his size.

other: a raccoon tail and black claws for finger and toe nails.

Tac:

hair color: Black and spiky

eye color: one robotic red eye and the other sky blue

skin tone: pale tan

shirt: none his chest arms and halfhis face is cybernetic, Cyborg's tech.

bottoms: jeans in teal, baggy and hang on his hips, yellow band for a belt.

shoes: same style shoes as on the movie Mulan when a warior on the movie.

other: none


	2. Ch1 : Akida's Life

Ch. 1

Akida run throw the woods quickly running from the Avengers (the name of the teen mage exterminators). she was running from 10 of them and was growing very tried. suddenly, she was enveloped in black energy and was teleported to the safety of her home, her home. She fell to her knees, her whole body acked from all her running. She'd run non stop 7 miles! The one who had saved her was none other then Raven, her mother. she psnted as Raven healed her.

"Why were...they after..me...mama?" Akida asked thropw her breaths. Raven sighed and replied, "The world has changed since i was your age. Now the avengers as they call themselves are after magical poeple and creatures while they're still young. So they chase teenagers like yourself twhile they're in their teen years because that is all the laws will allow. I'm sorry, but it's in your blood. Here, drink some tea."

Raven handed her a cup and Akida drank it all quickly.Raven stared then chuckled a bit. BeastBoy was gone for the week at his circus job (go figure). So Raven had to protect their daughter on her own! Akida went to bed that night in fear so she got little sleep. avengers couldn't enter your homes, they couldn't take you from your property, they couldn't take you from school grounds, but they could kill you on the roads inbetween. Raven woke her the next morning for her home schooling and watched as avengers passed outside her windows. She frowned and walked outside akida hid under a table in fear. Raven used her energy to blow them away and then went back inside. She **pulled** Akida from under a table and huged her, "I'll _never _let them hurt you, ever!"

Akida began to breakdown cring in fear. She knew she was bound to screw up and get herself killed because of stupidity. Her world was now falling apart. Raven huged her tight and cooed her to a calmed state. Raven then whispered, "School is over for today. for some reason you're the avengers' main target and I _have_ to know why."

Akida nodded and took a lap on the couch. she jerked and cried in her sleep. Raven simply rudded against her back as mothers do to comfort her.

* * *

Rascle woke that same morning and walked the whole 10 miles to Tac'shouse and there he crashed for the night, but that whole day they lost it on the gamestation.

* * *

Starfire sent a transmission to her home planet to send a young Tammeran to stay with her so that she too may learn much about earth. and they sent her a turqouise haired, blue skined, purple eyed, green suited, lunar Tammeran named Amora.

* * *

A/N:

Ok so Amora is added and soon so will another OC named Disaray. anyways, Raven can show emotions now BTW. so if she seems softer thats because she can and is for akida.

R&R


	3. Ch2: Disaray's appearence

Ch.2

Akida woke the next morning with an angry looking mother infront her. She jumped up and scurried upstairs tripping on things and hopping over others. Soon she got to a dead end and panted as Raven stood right behind her waiting. Akida turned around and jumped at the sight of raven behind her already!

"Haven't you learned yet? you can't run from me nor can you hide things from me, I'm your mother akida!" Raven shouted as she pinned her daughter down. she continued, "Now, I've found out why the avengers want you so badly but I want _you_ to tell me why. I know you know why! And it's something you've never told me too. Now SPILL!"

Akida whimpered and confessed.

* * *

Rascle and Tac walked back to Rascle's house and played gamestation there until, that is, rascle saw Amora. then he was lovestruck and her wasn't like his dad either, he always told a girl when he liked them. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he told her,"Hi i'm rascle and i think you're...."

Nightwing walked in carring a knocked out girl. She had red short fuzzy hair, black skin with white strips all over her, and white pupils with black whites. she was wearing a silver halter top and mini skirt, a red band for a belt, and red boots with silver soles. Nightwing had her dark red bow staff with silver blades on each end straped to his own left shoulder and her laid her on the couch whispering, "Now, rest young one. you'll be safe from those avengers her." She was only 4'8 ft. tall but Nightwing stated she was 14. she was a part vampiric, part demonic elf and had the same secret as Akida as to why she was also the avengers' main target.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's chappie 2 and please, no flames. 


	4. Ch3: The secrets Are Told

Ch.3

A/n: Ok i've been forgeting a disclaimer so this one goes for all the chappies ok? Ok.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Teen titans wise but Disaray, Tac, Tannis, Amora, akida, and Rascle are all mine. Mine i tell you!

* * *

Akida whimpered and confessed, "I..I…I….. I'm.. sighs gay."

Raven sighed and let her go. She knew Akida was probably scared enough as it is so she wasn't going to do anything but understand and talk with her calmly about it later or….now. "Akida are you sure?"

"Yes Mama I am very sure. The truth is over the summer, When I went with daddy that week to is job, I slept with both a boy and a girl and I hated the way it was with the boy. But the girl was great, enough if her tail did feel weird in me but……… that's not the point. I just know I'm gay by experience now. Please Mama, don't hate me."

Raven frowned, "I would NEVER hate you! I love you now matter who you are or what you do though I am rather disappointed in you that you had sex with TWO people while you were suppose to be with your father! You probably hurt his feelings that his only child ditched him for the circus freaks he works with! When he gets home you'll tell him sorry and the truth because that happened two weeks ago."

* * *

Disaray awoke to 3 teens in her face and a sliced opened left knee. She screamed in pain and Nightwing gave her something that made her sleep while he stitched her up. Later Rascle finally told Amora this, "I like you Amora and will you be my girlfriend?" She blinked, she knew everything about Earth already, and answered with a smile, "Of course cutie!" Rascle fainted and Tac got Nightwing to drive him, and Disaray, to his home. Disaray was to live with him, but everyone knew from Nightwing that she was gay. But it didn't matter because Tac had a girlfriend named Tannis a.k.a. Tanny. She was an old Titans' daughter.

When they got to his house the phone rang and Tac answered, "Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Tac?"

"Tac speaking who's this and why are ya crying?"

"This is Tannis and I just found out I'm pregnant and it's yours too."

Tac nearly fell out is seat on the couch near the phone, "Ya serious Tanny?"

"I wish I wasn't but I am. Are you mad at me Tac? Please don't be. It's just as much my fault as it is yours ya know?"

Tac spoke in a soft , loving tone, "No baby I'm not mad, I would never do that to you are anyone in this situation. Hows about you come over and we talk about this ok?"

"Ok. See ya in 5 minutes. Bye."

Bye baby." and he hung up.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and when Tac answered Tannis was standing there with a tear streaked and stained face, and she was still crying! Tac opened his arms and said, "Come'er."

Tannis walked over to his and buried her face in his cold, metallic chest. He hugged and held her tight as he picked her up and carried her to the couch,. He closed the door with his foot. Tannis smiled and laughed a little. Tac smiled back and said, "Thatta girl. Laughing always helps you feel better doesn't it?"

She nodded and said, "A little yes. But a little is always enough honey, it's always enough."

"I told my parents and they said I, now they were being serious, if ya parents kick ya out tha house and/or refuse to support ya, we will and ya can live here."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Tac. I really appreciate it. I love you."

"Sure, anything for MY gal."

She giggled and they talked about what to do. They had fallen asleep and as Disaray woke to get water, she saw Tannis sleeping in Tac's metallic arms. She smiled, got her water, and went back to sleep.

* * *

A/n: OOOOOO Akida's gay and so is disaray. maybe they'll meet..ok enough giving hints.


	5. Auther's note

Auther's Note:

Terra is Tannis's mom by the way. Her dad is dead now but he had dark brown skin and black hair.

* * *

Tannis:

hair color: brown, styled like Terra's.

eye color: her father's neon green.

skin tone: light brown.

shirt: red, short, skin tight t-shirt with Terra's circle and 'T' on it in white, white sleeves. A skin

tight, slate colored long sleeved shirt under the t-shirt. White gloves, like Terra's, with a

slate colored stripe on the back hand part.

bottoms: baggy boyish pants, maroon colored until it splits in a zig-zag line serparateing the

maroon from the black, at the knees, hangs on hips. Belt like Terra's only white with

slate colored pocket flaps and buckle.

shoes: like Terra's only white instead of tan and slate instead of dark tan.

other: neon green forehead chakra like her father's.


	6. Ch4: The Movies

Ch.4

The Next Day...

Tac and Tannis ate breakfast. Tac walked Tannis home after. Disaray limped around the house on her wounded knee and grived over being stuck inside. NicolieBird walked in and siad with a smile"I'm going to visit my sister, you're coming because I can't house you here but my sister, Raven, can. So go get packed ok"

Disaray shrugged and replied dully as she went"Anything's better then being stuck here bored."

So nicolieBird and Disaray left for Raven's house.

* * *

Rascle ran downstairs and knocked on Amora's new room's door"Hey you up yet"

"Yes" Amora answered with a yawn. She opened the door and Rascle walked in. They sat on her bed and listened to the radio station that was on, it was 104.9. Rascle raised a brow"You listen to rock"

She blushed and replied"Um... yes. is that a bad thing" Rascle shook his head and ran out the room. He returned with a Creed's Greatest Hits CD.He played it on the song Weathered. They both smiled and amora said happily"I love this song! Creed is incredible"

Rascle agreed and they listened to Bullets next, than Don't Stop Dancing. but Nightwing told them it was too earily for music, the rules of the house were that no music was played until after 10 am. Amora turned it off and Rascle said" We'll listen to the rest later."

Amora nodded and left the CD in hger stereo. They walked out and went to the kitchen for breakfast. After, Rascle took her to go see 'Velvet Kiss' at the movies (made it up, horror movie). The whole film, Amora was clinging to Rascle for dear life she was so scared! Rascle kissed her forehead and whispered, once the film was over"It's over now, you can open your eyes and relax."

Amore blushed embrassly and let him go. She than asked"Can we see a romance movie?I love romance films" She was really just wanted a reason to kiss him.

Rascle thought about it, reached into his pocket, and pulled out his money. He had just enough to pay to see one more show. He turned his head to Amora and replied, Sure, let's go catch that R rated one that starts in 2 minutes. It's called 'Moonlight Bliss'."

She giggled and nodded being that she's very active intimate wise.

* * *

Auther's Note:

Ok, there were some questions on why she had to be gay. well, that will be answered soon in like chappie 10 or 13. and yes, this story will end up with at least 23 chappies.


	7. Ch5: Movie Action

Ch.5 'Movie Action'

ok, time to straighten out some confussion. DISARAY other gay, AMORA Tammeran with Rascle. Better? Now to get to why this is rated R.

* * *

Rascle paid for them to get in but they only watched _some_ ofthe movie before they both grew rather horny. Rascle moved his hand to her inner tigh, then he slid it under her skirt. She smiled and took lead. She climbed over and sat on his lap facing him. she slid down her bikini styled panties and unzipped his pants. He smiled and slid gently into her. She smiled back, he grabbed her hips, and moved her back and forth causing an in and out motion. She moaned in a low tone and kissed his neck. She then moved her own hips causing the motion to speed up. Rascle grunted in pleasure. 

Soon, his cum flowed free into her, she could feel it and she liked it. She kissed him passionately as she pulled him out of her and pulled up her panties. He zipped up his pants. Right after, the lights came back on and they left for home happily.

* * *

NicolieBird and Disaray arrived at Raven's house and Disaray grabbed her sack. They walked in after Raven opened the door. Akida had gone up to her room to get changed for the day in her everyday outfit. Disaray was lead up to her room next to Akida's room, her true _new_ room. Akida went downstairs but as she was she stared lovestruck at Disaray who was unpacking only a change of clothes and a large weapon. 

Akida ran downstairs frantically as Disaray turned around. Disaray walked downstairs and Raven introduced her to akida. akida blushed when disaray smiled warmly and shook Akida's tense hand.

Raven senced something about disaray, dragged her sister NicolieBird to the kitchen, and asked, "Ok what's with the kid?"

NicolieBird wasn't as bright as Raven so she asked confused, "What do you mean 'what's with the kid'? You offered to house her because of the fact that you have a big home and one kid, and also because of the Avenagers."

"NO NICOLIE! I _mean_ what's wrong with her? i sence something isn't normal about her."

"Um...sighs she's gay. But raven you _have_ to house her! No one else will and we aim to help people in need of help right Rae?"

"growls Right...but I don't have to like it! Akida's gay too and they might try something stupid is all NicolieBird, that's all."

"I see...so don't let them."

Raven nodded. 3 hours later, NicolieBird headed home after Tac called and said that Terra had kicked Tannis out telling her to come back in a month to work things out.


	8. Ch6: Nightie Nights And Harmone Explosio...

Ch.6

That Night...

"Tanny, how far along are ya anyways?" Tac asked with curiusity as to why she already had a small belly on her.

"5 months Tac, the doc said 5 months," Tannis replied sadly.

"_Really!_ Well then it must have been that first time we had sex huh?"

"Um-hum."

"Wow, cool I guess, in some ways," Tac replied as they crawled into his bed for the some well diserved rest after Terra flipped out on them.

NicolieBird came home, went straight to bed, and cuddled next to Cyborg who was now fully human again thanks to future technology. He's been human for 10 years now. He had spent that whole day at work at the lab. Cyborg smiled and wrapped his arms around NicolieBird as he went back to sleep.

* * *

Akida changed into a skintight turqouise tank top, no bra, black thong, and purple skintihgt short boyish boxers to sleep in. she sat on her bed in a way that helped her think, on her knees with her legs spred out wide open. Disaray lingered unseen at Akida's door. She was wearing a red mini skirt, white g-string panties, a white sports bra, and no shirt. She smiled, mereged with the shadows, and reappeared siting the same way as Akida only right up behind her, up against her.

Akida's eyes widened as Disaray's hand slid to her breast and massaged it. She bit her lower lip as Disaray's other hand snaked it's way to her enterence and into the whole in her boxers. Soon, Disaray's hand slid under her thong and her fingers into Akida's enterence.

Akida smouthed a moan. Disaray smiled. Akida moved a hand to Disaray's head, turned herself slightly around, and kissed Disaray widly. After, Disaray grabbed Akida's hips and turned Akida to face her.

* * *

A/n: Akida is 4'7 tall because of the breed of demon in her and is also 14.

* * *

Akida wrapped her legs around Disaray's waist after Disaray crossed her legs. Disaray smiled, laid Akida down on her back, and climbed ontop of her. Disaray slipped off Akida's boxers and thong and slid her tail into Akida's enterence. Disaray moved her tail forcefully and roughly in and out of Akida. Soon, Akida was moaning and then kissing Disaray wildly. Disaray's tail had been going for an hour now so she stopped and removed her tail. Akida was panting as she attempted to smile. She couldn't, all she could do was give a small grin. Disaray smiled, pleased that akida had liked it. Her hands snaked uo Akida's shirt and pulled it up. Disaray then sucked on one of Akida's breasts. Akida continued her slight grin as she ran her fingers through Disaray's red hair. Disaray later stopped and kissed her way down Akida's body to her enterence. Akida gasped as Disaray's tongue moved on and in her enterence. She moaned and placed her hands on Disaray's head signaling her to go harder and faster and not to stop. Disaray did. 2 hours later, Akida was gripping the sheets under herself and her back arched as she let out an orgasm. Disaray stopped and covered Akida's mouth holding a finger up to her own. Disaray laid next to Akida after akida got dressed. akida crawled into Disaray's arms and they fell asleep. As they fell asleep, Akida whispered to Disaray, "I knew I loved you the moment I met you."

Disaray smiled after akida went to sleep and whispered back, "I love you too cutie, I love you too."


End file.
